The Series of Unfortunate Fated Events
by Adventurists
Summary: Finally, is the word that could describe everyone's lives at the moment. Kingsley is finally rescued from Hell. Mimi is finally healed after lamenting over her broken bond. And of course, Kingsley and Mimi are finally together. Yet, a series of unfortunate fated events quickly disturb tranquil waters when Kingsley discovers he might have a twin. Does harmony even exist anymore?
1. Chapter 1: Let Us Be

Chapter 1

Mimi's nose wrinkled under the scorching Greecian sun. Rustling through her Celine tote, Mimi desperately searched for her Jan Marini sunscreen. She had just gotten her monthly glycolic facial peel, and she was not letting a month in Mykonos ruin that four figure treatment. Besides, this month was going to be great. She could feel it. Mimi stared at Kingsley, who was a few paces ahead of her. His panther limbs flexing as he continued trekking through the narrow streets of Greece. Despite the dewy drops of sweat glistening among his forehead and dampened slicked back hair, Mimi was in love. She had finally gotten her Kingsley Martin back, still as handsome as ever. She had finally sent, practically exiled, Jack and that half-blood whore, Schuyler, away from the New York conclave. She had finally gotten everything she had wanted. She was on top of the world and made sure she was the _only_ one on top. Typical Mimi.

Kingsley turned around to make sure she was keeping up. He shot her a beautiful, pearly white smile to which Mimi effortlessly returned. His fingers entwined with hers and Mimi smirked as they continued up the bustling streets of Greece. Despite her arrogance and selfishness, Mimi for once, was so grateful to Kingsley. He had saved her from destruction. After Jack had made it final he was leaving her for Schuyler, Mimi felt nothing more than blood lust and despondency. However, tracking Jack and Schuyler down was exhausting and not to mention lonely. After weeks of contemplation, Mimi realized that after she killed those two treacherous leeches, she would still be alone.

Thus, her journey began. The seven layers of Hell. Mimi herself, as well as some help from the somewhat handsome yet annoying former conduit, Oliver Hazard-Perry, endured Limbo and each layer all because of her hope. Hope is more powerful than rage. Her hope that Kingsley could still be rescued is what fueled her journey, and in the end, love is what healed her. But Mimi would never admit that. No, Azrael never showed weakness even in the face of love. Besides, it was hot as hell and the only hope Mimi possessed was that they would find an air conditioned cafe.

As if Kingsley had read her mind, he gave her hand a tight squeeze and chuckled.

"A couple more blocks ahead there is a small coffee shop we can rest at. Perhaps try some Revani?" Kingsley placed his arm around Mimi and his fingers trailed among her waist. She almost flinched but did not. His touch was surprising, electrifying, real. Sometimes, Mimi still could not wrap her head around the fact that Kingsley was actually brought back from the depths of Tartarus. He was hers and she was his and hell, they looked great together.

"Mmm please. These crowded streets are making me nauseous and not to mention...sweaty," Mimi spat in distaste. But on the inside, it did not matter where or how she was with him. She was happy.

As promised, a couple more blocks and they had finally reached the cafe. Mimi sighed in relief despite it's rustic, urban decor. She missed the sleek, franchise coffee shops in New York not these mom and pop shops with rickety wood floors and sanded down furniture. Mimi pinched a stool and sat herself at the edge of it.

Kingsley snickered.

"What?" Mimi snapped as she slid her turtle sunglasses off and placed them neatly upon her golden head.

"You certainly look comfortable," Kingsley smirked. A smirk which Mimi pretended to be agitated when it really won over her heart. She could never stay mad at him.

"Whatever," Mimi smirked back,"What do you want? My treat." She stood up unable to sit on the rickety stool anymore. She worried it would ruin her white satin shorts.

"Just whatever you're getting." He replied lazily as he rested his head upon his hand admiring Mimi as she stalked up to the register.

An old lady stopped sorting the displayed pastries to assist Mimi. _Could she be any slower?_ Mimi thought. Determinedly, the old woman shuffled as fast as she could while wiping her hands covered with flour on her dirty apron. Mimi did everything she could to stop herself from wrinkling her nose.

"Geia sas , pó̱s boró̱ na sas voi̱thí̱so̱?" _Hello how can I help you?_ The woman cracked a welcoming yet withering smile.

Mimi flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and pointed her slender fingers to the Revani, "Dýo apó af̱tá parakaló̱." _Two of those please._ Warmth was not exchanged with Mimi, it was only received. Mimi concluded it was always a privilege to be serving her whether it came to food, grooming, or event planning. Not the other way around.

The woman again shuffled slowly to the display of pastries, and Mimi rolled her eyes. Another quality she missed about New York was its hustle, chaos. At the rate this lady was working at, there would already be fifteen people groaning in line, impatiently tapping their leather shoes and checking their wrist watches for the twentieth time. One bold New Yorker would probably be screaming, "C'mon what's the hold up!" by now. Time is money and back in Manhattan, no one would stand for this service even if it was from a poor, old lady.

After what seemed like hours, she returned smiling, "Otidí̱pote állo agapi̱té?" _Anything else my dear? _

"Mimi do you mind asking for some water as well?" Kingsley spoke up and dabbed his glistening forehead. She almost forgot about the sweltering heat outside.

Mimi's eyes met the woman's again only to find her warm smile replaced with awe.

"Neró parakaló̱." _Water please, _Mimi demanded agitatedly. Not only was this woman slow but easily distracted as well. _I know he's handsome but he's mine old hag,_ Mimi frowned. Nonetheless, the woman could not take his eyes away from Kingsley. The look upon her face was not lust but marvel. Mimi could feel the woman's heart beat increase. She raised an eyebrow but then disregarded the reaction. She was not the first female to have her heart flutter after seeing the Kingsley Martin.

"Treis ev̱ró̱," _Three Euros,_ the woman croaked. Mimi unzipped her Mui Mui to retrieve a crisp €20 then instantly regretted it as soon as she remembered how slow the woman was.

"O fílos sou ... faínetai polý oikeía..." _Your friend... looks very familiar_, the woman said as she slowly retrieved her change

"Póso endiaféron," _How interesting_, Mimi replied dully as she checked her phone

"Eísai vévaios óti den échei ... aderfáki?" _Are you sure he does not have... a sibling?_

Mimi's head snapped up. Now the hag had her attention. She peeked at Kingsley, who seemed busy flipping through old magazines, before turning back to the woman.

"Ti? Giatí nomízete óti étsi?" _What? Why would you think so?_ Mimi hissed and narrowed her cold, green eyes at the woman. An idea popped into her head but Mimi pushed the possibility as far back into her mind as possible. It could never be. _Please don't be_...

"Eínai aplá ... den peirázei ... Apoláf̱ste to." _It's just...never mind...Enjoy._ The woman's warms smile returned but continued to glance at Kingsley as Mimi walked away. Mimi shook her apprehensiveness away as she finally returned to Kingsley.

"Ah finally!" Kingsley grinned and pulled Mimi onto his lap, "I was afraid you were falling for the charming old woman and would never return."

"I always come back to you," Mimi replied flirtatiously however it was indubitably true. Kingsley and Mimi shared a sweet, savory kiss that caused some commotion and whispers among the customers. Engrossed within each other and the cake, Mimi's mind almost made it onto cloud nine as she admired Kingsley finishing the rest of the Revani. _Adorable, _she thought. She always found Kingsley's sweet tooth amusing. However, her moment was interrupted by sharp whispers from behind the kitchen.

Mimi tucked a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear and perked up.

"Parakaló̱ mólis érthei éxo̱ kai na doúme!" _Please just come outside and see! _

"Nana mólis mou eípes óti éprepe na viasteí kai na teleió̱sei af̱tó to sýnolo!" Nana, you just said I had to hurry up and finish this set! A younger girl argued.

"Xecháste to Baklavás! Eláte na doúme!" _Forget the Baklavas! Come look! _

"Aplá thélo̱ na teleió̱sei. Paírnoume óla ta eídi̱ to̱n pelató̱n káthe méra, giatí eínai af̱tó tóso si̱mantikó?"_ I just want to finish. We get all kinds of customers everyday, why is this so important? _

Mimi's heart rate sped up, _No, no, no. _

The old woman gestured exasperatedly, "Epeidí̱ ... koitázei akrivó̱s ópo̱s sas!" _Because...he looks exactly like you! _

There was silence from the kitchen.

Mimi's blood froze.

"Parakaloúme, mólis érthei éxo̱ kai na mou pei óti den vlépo̱ ta prágmata. " _Please, just come outside and tell me I'm not seeing things. _

More silence.

_Don't come outside, don't come outside, don't come out- _

And then she saw.

A mousy face peered outside the kitchen. Aside from her flour powdered face and disheveled hair carelessly tied back into a loose bun, Mimi _saw_. The sharp, angelic facial features, the impeccable olive skin, the jet black hair, and not to mention the slight blue glow illuminating from under her skin that only vampires could see. _Blue bloods. _The girl's eyes widened and she quickly retreated back into the kitchen. Her and Mimi's heart rate both racing.

_It can't be..._ Mimi refused to believe. However, deep inside she heard a small cry of defeat, _No I will not let this happen! _Her facial expression hardened. Mimi was determined to keep this relationship between her and Kingsley going.

Nothing would come between them.

"Let's go check out beach. I feel like the weather will be a lot more bearable by the ocean side," Mimi stood up a little too quickly.

"I couldn't agree any less," Kingsley tossed the remains into the trash and slung his arm around her shoulders. 

Mimi took one last glance at the kitchen to find no girl, no replicate. Maybe it was just a trick of light. Mimi forced herself to believe that excuse, to believe her happiness couldn't be taken from her once more. She lightly rested her head on Kingsley's shoulder as they strode out.

_We're so good together..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Rorschach Test

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I figured I would write a Blue Bloods fanfiction on Mimi and Kingsley's love affairs since the Jack/Schuyler/Oliver love triangle constantly overshadows and triumphs. I also wanted to inform you that this storyline takes place after Lost in Time so there are some mild spoilers (aka Mimi rescuing Kingsley from Hell mentioned in the previous chapter). Sorry I didn't warn you sooner! Lastly, I decided to make the characters a little older at nineteen years old. After reading the Blue Bloods series, fifteen year olds running around in Italy and Rio seemed a little too young for me. So this story takes place a couple years after Mimi rescues Kingsley and every character is entering their adult lives now. **

**Enjoy and reviews are appreciated! xx **

Chapter 2

"Olokli̱ró̱thi̱ke nana!" _Finished Nana! _She yelled from the kitchen. Carefully, she removed the freshly baked Baklavas from the oven and onto the wooden counter top to cool.

The old woman shuffled into the kitchen and patted her roughly on the back. Then, bent over to deeply inhale the sugary scent wafting from the tray.

"Polý kaló, Charlotte .Toméas no̱rís? Sí̱mera í̱tan arketá mia méra." _Very good, Charlotte. Heading out early? Today was quite a day. _Nana referred to the eerie doppelganger event.

Charlotte untied her hair and clapped her hands in front of the high powered fan to remove any excess flour.

"Ekeínos mólis koítaxe san ki eména. Íso̱s to ídio chró̱ma tou dérmatos. Af̱tó í̱tan!" _He barely looked like me. Maybe same skin color. That's it! _But Charlotte shuddered, and not because of the whipping breeze from the cheap table fan. The event replayed in her head over and over. She remembered quietly peeking from behind the wall, and how she almost choked when her breath hitched.

It was like looking into a mirror or placid lake waters. Charlotte's hand unconsciously traced the side of her face. She had hoped the boy would do the same, that way she would be sure she was just looking into a mirror. But he did not. And judging by the startled look on the blond girl's face seated next to him, he was neither an illusion nor a reflection. His face, half turned to face the blond girl sitting across from him, looked like it could complete Charlotte's half peering from behind the wall. It was as if their faces were part of a Rorschach inkblot test that accidentally got ripped in half.

Charlotte waved the mysterious event from her mind. Once she finished dusting off her dress and checking for stains, she gave Nana a quick peck on the cheek. Nana was the shop owner of the little cafe she had been working at since she was eighteen. She had grown affectionate towards Nana and felt her heart strings tug when the woman practically begged for Charlotte to work there. At first she had her eye on the busier coffee shop, assuming the high traffic would guarantee bigger pay. But Nana said, whatever they were paying she would double it, and that's when Charlotte realized the old woman was just lonely. Charlotte took the job and assured Nana that the doubled salary was not necessary. The aging widow became her first friend after Charlotte decided to leave her home in Westchester, New York to pursue her dreams of traveling.

Her parents were quite flush with her dad being a renown architect and her mother being an affluent art director. Though the thought of their only daughter traveling alone was disquieting, her parents were for the most part very liberal. Them both being artists agreed if Charlotte's form of expression was through traveling and adopting different cultural customs, then so be it. But she was to be sent on a strict allowance. In fact, they practically sent her the bare minimum each month in order to encourage Charlotte to find a job. If she wanted to be exposed to the different cultures, her parents agreed that the only way for Charlotte to fully experience each country was to live the real, working class lifestyle. Not as a tourist.

So a year later, after working with Nana in Greece, Charlotte had finally adjusted to the customs and traditions. She knew about the most delectable pastry shops, the quickest routes around the maze-like streets, the docks which sold the finest fish, and the florists which sold the freshest flowers. And the best part was that they all knew her. Greece had become her knew home despite the saved up paychecks and allowances to move to Paris. She was growing too attached.

"Ta léme to pro̱í?" _See you in the morning?_ Nana asked sweetly.

"Fysiká," _Of course._ Charlotte waved and stepped out into the frenzied streets. Momentarily forgetting how narrow the streets are, she swiftly dodged a speeding car and nearly had a heart attack. That was one thing she would never get used to.

"Damn it," she muttered and brushed the dirt off her white dress. _I should remember not to wear white in the city._ Charlotte pressed herself to the side of the narrow road and leisurely strolled. It was only four in the afternoon and usually she liked to venture around before the sun set. After about one block, her favorite florist shop caught her eye.

_Don't buy anything. Don't buy anything._ Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to walk past it. But it's sweet aromatic smell was intoxicating and Charlotte quickly gave in.

"Ah Charlotte! My favorite customer," Dimitris shouted. He was a middle-aged man that was fortunately fluent in English. Not that it mattered, she was fluent in Greek now, but it did feel nice to retreat back to her native tongue.

"Hi Dimitris," Charlotte smiled and brushed her fingertips over the soft petals

"What are you looking for today?" Dimitris continued to snip away the thorns of his roses.

"Hmmm," Charlotte bent down and deeply inhaled a bouquet of Gerbera daisies, "You know, do you have any of those white dahlias you had last week?"

Dimitris smiled, "Fortunately for you I still have two bouquets left."

"Perfect. I'll take one," Charlotte nodded then continued to stroll through the shop. _There goes seven dollars..._ she thought. Charlotte was considered frugal but she had her weaknesses. She never thought about spending her paychecks on clothes or coffee, which made her practical in a sense. However, she did have an unfortunate knack for spending her money on eclectic and mostly inane things. Hardcover books, flowers, an antique tea set, rubber stamps... It all added up. By the end of the day, Charlotte would have already spent half of her paycheck on the most girly, nonessential things.

_But sometimes the best things in life aren't essential..._Charlotte smiled as she took her hand full of dahlias and continued her evening stroll.


End file.
